


Felix Fraldarius is a Size Queen

by phichithamsters



Series: phichithamsters's twitter fics [7]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Double Penetration, Drabble, M/M, PWP, Smut, fic from art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:27:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27165220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phichithamsters/pseuds/phichithamsters
Summary: Felix needs something more, and Sylvain gives it to him (and gives it to him good).Smut based on @India_draws’s artkinktober art!
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Series: phichithamsters's twitter fics [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027525
Kudos: 64





	Felix Fraldarius is a Size Queen

“Hgh… Syl, more… please,” Felix croons, amidst the steady squeaking of the bed frame. He is so close, he can feel it building, but he needs something else, something more. 

“Fe, are you kidding me?” comes Sylvain’s response, in between huffs of breath. Felix feels a little guilty, just for a second— the man is firing on all cylinders, trying to fuck Felix the way he likes, and yet, Felix still feels empty. 

Maybe it’s cause they’re on their second round of the night, and Felix is more stretched out than normal, or maybe it’s something Felix has wanted for a while. Either way, it doesn’t matter. He needs to be stuffed, and right now he’s barely verging on full. 

“Sorry love, just give me a moment,” Sylvain says, and just then he slides out of Felix tenderly. Felix wants to cry. Perhaps he’s made a mistake— he’s suddenly gone from satisfied to  _ empty _ , and he clenches around nothing. 

Sylvain is not trying to be cruel, is he? His husband is a gentle lover most days, although he does have the ability (when coaxed) to rough Felix around. But again, this is only when he is asked. So whats the big deal with him delaying Felix’s pleasure now?

And then, Sylvain’s fingers enter him and Felix gasps, eyes lolling back into his head. Sylvain’s fingers don’t have the girth of his cock, but the reach, the reach! Felix can feel Sylvain’s strong fingers in his throat, and maybe this is what he needs—

And then Sylvain shifts  _ again _ , and before Felix can comprehend what’s happening, Sylvain shoves his cock deep inside of his hole,  _ alongside of his fingers _ . 

Goddess be damned, _ this  _ is what Felix needs. He’s never been stretched like this before, and with each stroke Sylvain plunges into him deeper, wider, harder. Felix makes a strangled noise, like the dying man that he is. 

It only takes a few more pumps of Sylvain’s cock next to his glorious fingers to push Felix over the edge, careening into the best orgasm of his life. His asshole clenches, and he sees stars. He barely even registers his own cum shooting out of him, coating the bed and the other fluids already drying on his chest. 

“Fuck, Syl…” Felix groans. He has just enough energy to pick his head up. “Did you..?”

Sylvain is splayed out at the foot of the bed. He raises a thumbs up. “You make me work for it, huh?” He teases. 

Felix closes his eyes. “Only way I know how.” He wants to sleep, but he also wants those post-coital cuddles. What can he say, he’s cold in the streets but needy in the sheets. 

He drags his exhausted body to the end of the bed where Sylvain lies, feeling his husband’s cum starting to leak out of his asshole.  _ Gross _ , but oddly, kind of nice. 

“Hey, Fe,” Sylvain greets him with a smile, lifting up one arm so Felix can curl up underneath it. 

The two of them lay there, too exhausted to clean themselves off, too blissed out to do anything other than sleep. And so they do. 

**Author's Note:**

> Say hi on [twitter](https://twitter.com/phichithamsters) for more silly fire emblem porn drabbles


End file.
